The Measure of Time
by Mishamigo1
Summary: When the bothers learn of a new angel coming to earth, they stir up a new pot of trouble. In comes old friends, with new roles. Castiel's thoughts have changed dramaticaly, and Sam and Dean are joined by new family. But what when Lucifer's plans change?
1. Easier Said THan Done

Disclaimer: If I actually owned them…. There's no telling what would happen ( probably kill Sam with a straw, do fun stuff with Dean, and steal Cas away to be mine forever….). So I do not own them, they belong to Mr. Kripke, and the song quote, as stated belongs to B.O.B

* * *

><p>Chapter One- Easier Said Than Done<p>

"You get another hand soon after you fold."

B.O.B

_New Paltz, New York_

Nothing but the sound of her breath and own heartbeat filled the silence around her. It was early, and Sarah was the only runner in the neighborhood that morning. Turning the corner, the brunette slowed as she reached her apartment complex. Looking up a the building, she waited for her breath and her heart to slow down. What she needed now was a good old shower. With that thought clouding her mind, the woman ran up the steps, pushed open the door and knocked someone else back a few steps.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said quietly, one hand reaching out to catch the man if he fell. But he stayed perfectly upright, holding his balance just fine. Smiling kindly, she lowered her hand. "I really am sorry," Sarah repeated, watching the man. She didn't recognized him, but it was as if she had seen the blue eyes before.

"It is alright, Sarah Blake," he replied with a deep, husky voice. His eyes seemed to glow as he kept his steady gaze.

"Oh, well. Alright, then," Sarah said still staring at the man, in the trench coat. "Um, I have to get upstairs, so…. Sorry. Again. I really didn't mean to bump into you, Mr.-"

"Castie- Cas. Cas, uh… Novak."

Sarah giggled at the mans confused expression as he said his own name. Cas Novak.

"Cas," the woman said, nodding her head and stepping around him. She walked backwards, keeping her brown gaze on his face. "Maybe I'll see you again." It wasn't posed as a question, and Sarah didn't wait for an answer as she flashed a smile and jogged up the steps.

Castiel watched her run up them, a strange stirring in his body. His brow furrowed as he lightly touched his stomach.

_CAS! Answer your damn phone!_ Dean's voice rang from his pocket. The angel shook his head, quickly snapping out of the stupor quickly. "I'll kill him for doing this. Or, no, perhaps send him back to hell." Castiel shrugged as he flipped open the prepaid cellular device. "Hello."

"'Bout damn time, Cas. Where are you. We've been calling and praying and all that other shit, and your no where around."

Of course there was no greeting from Dean. Castiel was very tempted to ask him if he had ever learned any manners, but instead he replied. "I'm on my way, Dean."

* * *

><p>AN

Okay, so it's short. Boo hoo. They'll get longer. You've met the main character, Sarah Blake. For those of you who are SPN freaks like me, you'll remember her from season 1's episode, Provenance, as the love interest for Sam. I love bringing back old characters, which I'll continue to do, because I believe there's only need for one OC, so yeah. Anyways, review…. The bunny loves it.

Mwahs,

Mishamigo


	2. Sorry AN

A/N Playlist

Okay so I thought you guys might like to know what songs I used to fuel this wonderful fan fiction, so here you all go!

* * *

><p>America's Suiteheatrts- Fall Out Boy<p>

And They Call This Tragedy- Alesana

Apologize- One Republic

Awake and Alive- Skillet

Bad Day- James Blunt

Black Black Heart- David Usher

God Bless the Broken Road (Acoustic)- Rascal Flatts

Bliss ( I Don't Wanna Know)- Hinder

Blurry- Puddle Of Mudd

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams- Greenday

Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

Crazy- Gnarles Barkley

Devil in A Midnight Mass- Billy Talent

The Diary Of Jane- Breaking Benjamin

Do It- Nelly Furtado

Don't Matter- Akon

Don't Wake Me- Skillet

Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin

Eyes On Fire- Blue Foundation

Fireflies- Owl City

Girl All The Bad Guys Want- Bowling For Soup

God Is A Girl (Album Version)- Groove Coverage

Hands Held High- Linkin Park

Hero- Skillet

Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls

The Little Things Give You Away- Linkin Park

* * *

><p>KK, so I hop you guys liked this. It is only part one, so you'll see the rest later.<p> 


	3. Not Always What It Seems

Disclaimer: If I actually owned them…. There's no telling what would happen ( probably kill Sam with a straw, do fun stuff with Dean, and steal Cas away to be mine forever….). So I do not own them, they belong to Mr. Kripke, and the song quote, as stated belongs to Dusty Springfield.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Not Always What It Seems<p>

"Wishing and hoping and dreaming and praying." - Dusty Springfield

_Somewhere in Arizona_

"He's an asshole, Dean. Plain and freaking simple."

A flutter of wings and Castiel stood in the wreaked hotel room, staring at Sam with a slightly tilted head.

"I hope your not talking about me again," the angel said with raised brows. Dean chuckled from the corner and took another sip of beer.

"No Cas, of course not. I was, uh, talking about the Trickster. He, uh, you know…"

"Sure, Sam," Castiel said before plopping, very un-angel-like, into an overstuffed chair. "So what is it?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before shrugging. "He doesn't look drunk," Dean noted, raising a brow.

In his chair, Cas sighed. "If you guys just called for a little make-fun-of-Castiel session, I'm leaving." The angel began to rise out of his chair, face masked with a scowl.

The two brothers looked at the pale man before laughing.

"No. Wait, Cas. We really did need you. We think we might of found something. Or rather, a person Dean knows did," Sam revealed after sobering up. He stood and brought a map over to the place where the angel stood, stretching it out on the coffee table.

Castiel stared at the map before giving up. "Well what is it?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"Another angel that is trying to find their way to Earth," Dean answered, watching Castiel closely.

"Really," Cas replied, blinking, not catching Dean's piercing gaze.

"Yes, really. We don't need anymore angels, do we? Especially not one's taking over another Winchester." Dean's gaze flicked to Sam, a bit worried.

Cas looked up confused. "Another Winchester. There's more of you? Or is this one trying to ger into Adam as well?"

"Lilyane," Dean answered. As expected, Sam's head questioningly. "Our sister." Dean's eyes strayed from Sam and back to Cas.

"Sister? I did not know you had another sibling."

"Oh, well Cas, you and I are in the same boat. But you, being almighty angel, should have known, right?" asked the younger brother. One of his light brows were raised as he glared at the two others.

"Well no, Sam. I thought we already covered that."

Sam rolled his eyes but went back to his task, a new air about him. As he finished that he went on to start loading a gun.

"So you don't know who this angel is? What's his purpose?" Dean asked as he finished the last bit of his beer. He looked at it, willing the bottle to fill back up, before sighing and sitting it back down.

"Not exactly in the loop anymore, Dean," the angel said, scratching the back of his neck. "Is this all?"

"Got a hot date?"

Castiel looked at his charge and frowned. _Hot date? _"I do not understand. Why would a day would be hot? Are you referring to the temperature, because it is the middle of Autumn, Dean."

Sam laughed, in spite of himself, from his corner while Dean shook his head at the angel.

"Such a dork," the older Winchester said, grabbing another beer.

* * *

><p><em>New Paltz, New York<em>

"Lina?" Sarah called out to the quiet apartment, setting her keys to the side. "Lina!"

The girl walked through the spacious rooms, finding no sign of her small dog. "Lina, baby, come here girl. I've got food for you, darling." The brunette looked around in vain as she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail.

Making her way towards the kitchen, Sarah smiled, planning to put out some food for the small black and white Pekinese. Tilting her head to one side to pop her neck, Sarah made a detour to the bathroom to start a bath. Behind her a dark figure went by quickly, unnoticed by the young woman. While looking in the mirror, Sarah smiled to herself, her thoughts going back to the man downstairs. His tired blue eyes that had shone brightly through his pale skin and dark hair.

"I wonder if he's new to the building," she said aloud as the phone in the next room rang. She hurried out, going to grab it.

"Hello?" she answered, resuming her path to the kitchen.

"Sarah," came the voice of Maria, the new art dealer at the antique shop. Sarah recognized the voice anywhere. It was laced, however, with distress. "Sarah, have you heard from your father? He was supposed to be back two days ago…."

"Maria, You know how dad is," Sarah replied, entering the kitchen. "He probably missed his flight over a dollar amount." She headed to the pantry, taking out the bag of dog food as the Hispanic woman chattered on. "Maria, he'll be back, he always is."

Sarah poured the food in the bowl, looking around for the her little dog. Her brow furrowed, and the brunette looked. She stopped Maria, mid-sentence. "Hey Maria, I'm going to have to call you back. The young woman hung up on the older one, cautiously looking around the corner. Making a snap decision, the woman moved through the house, grabbing for a fire poker as she passed it. Raising it above her head, she stood a deep breath. "Come, on, where are you."

A thump from behind her made the brunette jump and turn. The closet. Gulping and running her tongue over her lips, Sarah raised the iron poker behind her. She reached for the closet, opening it wide and quickly swing her poker down only to knock into empty coat hangers. There was nothing in there. The girl relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief and turned face to face with her father. Something was off, however. His eyes. The whole entire eye was black.

"Daddy's home," the thing said with a smirk that didn't look at all right on the older man.

* * *

><p>AN

Alright, so how are you guys liking it all so far? And I hope that you guys like the song list…. Found it pretty cool. Those are the actual songs I'm listening to over and over (Yes even Beiber and JoBros, but only a few of their songs) Anyways, now that you've read and all, get to reviewing. Next chapter will be out as soon as I type it up…

Thanks!

PS Review and Cas and Dean will come see you. With PIE!


End file.
